


Duality: The Lives Beyond The Fights

by Hypertonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Rivalry, Superpowers, Swearing, Villains, Villains to Heroes, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypertonic/pseuds/Hypertonic
Summary: "What gives you the right to determine whether what I'm doing is right or wrong?!""I..I don't know.."The stage is set is set for our story to commence in a town name Henderson Villa were anything can happen. But the questions is, will we follow the path of the villains, or the path of the villains?Spoiler! It's both!





	1. Chapter 1

This is in the works please wait for this to be started.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Hey there! I finally have returned to write some stuff!   
I finally have enough time on my hands to create a plot and make and revise some characters for the story. If you are still interested in reading this I would love to know. I hope you have a lovely day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'd like to start off with, If my idea seems similar to others, I'm sorry. I am trying to make this my own the best way I can. If you have any questions for me, I'll answer to the best of my extent.


End file.
